DE 102 01 102 A1 discloses an optoelectronic component in which a laser diode is arranged on an optically transparent carrier substrate, through which the light signal generated is emitted. The contacting of the laser diode and further components takes place by means of a leadframe. The arrangement is surrounded by a plastic package.
In the case of DE 41 06 721 A1, a number of photodiodes and associated amplifier devices are arranged on the surface of a carrier substrate. Relatively long signal paths between the photodiodes and the respectively associated amplifier devices are disadvantageously required, leading to an attenuation and interference of the detected signal, in particular at high frequencies in the GHz range.